United Kingdom of Torhill
The United Kingdom of Torhill is a small but technologically capable country located in the Northwest Continent of the Realm. Its industrial and colonial heritage has made it fairly wealthy, but most of this wealth is funneled into military Research and Development. Torhill itself was once a major colonial power, and became a centre for imperial culture and the arts during the 1800s. Hallmarks of this may be seen in the capital city, Wexhall, which contains many impressive edifices and marble facades, the most notable being that of the Central Administration and War Office building, Whitecourt. Overview Geography Torhill is located about the Western Peninsula of the Northwest Continent, and is rougly divided into two distinct regions; the Hills (Highlands) and the Torlands (Lowlands). The two together make up Torhill. The Hills The Hills are a series of mountains and rocky highlands, swept often by strong winds and covered in blankets of thick fog. This environment, though barely habitable by farmers, has been recognised by the TTF as being ideal for training its forces in difficult terrain warfare, and for housing its remote military bases and secret projects. Both the North of the Highlands and the West Hills to the South are effectively off-limits to all civilians, being declared Military Enforced Exclusion Zones. The Sandringham R&D facility is located somewhere within the Highlands EEZ. The Highlands themselves are rich with minerals, ore and coal, a fact which Torhill's industrialists exploited in the 1800s to enrich both their country and themselves. The Torlands The Torlands are named after the famous Long Hill Tor, a hill-fort based upon a lonely outcrop in the middle of the plains. These lowlands are relaticely flat and fertile, allowing for enough agriculture to provide for the country's main urban centres. History The Northern Ocean War For more details, see North Ocean War As part of the North Star Alliance, Torhill was obliged to stand by Forevik's side at the outbreak of hostilities. Right up until war was declared, Prime Minister Jonathan Noble attempted to negotiate the backdown of SRE (Sarrust-Reichcana-Emmousia) forces and initiate Strategic Arms Limitation And Munition Inhibition (SALAMI) talks to try and curb the anxiety caused by the Starlight programme. Although the Government vehemently denies it, independent sources claim that Torhill was in fact responsible in part for sparking the War, as it was one of its Aerospike Recon Drones which was shot down in the first hostile act of the conflict. Upon hearing of this, Prime Minister Jonathan J. Noble gave then-Brigadier Alan Mace full initiative to conduct military operations in the defence of Forevik. Brigadier Mace responded by launching the as yet untested Airborne Aircraft Carrier Hawk Five ''to establish an interceptor perimeter in the South of Forevik, via the 129th Black Angel Squadron. The 1st Task Force under Major Tam Tomlinson were also deployed by ''Hawk Five ''to plug gaps in the Forevik line. Despite these measures, no TTF unit saw combat service in the Northern Ocean War. Following the entry of Cadecia into the war and the successful extraction of the 1TF troopers, the Forevik situation was seen to rapidly deteriorate, with multiple invasions and a continued strategic exchange sweeping across the Northern Continent. Fearing that this could result in the collapse of Forevik, and at worst a nuclear holocaust, Brigadier Mace authorised Operation ''Umbrella Blue, a joint Tactical Strike/Cyber Warfare assault designed to remove the Northern Nations' nuclear reserves from the equation. This proved to be a pyrrhic success, as the war was concluded, but only with the surrender and occupation of the Republic of Forevik. Governance and Administration The Monarchy Once the sole source of governance in Torhill, the Monarchy is now reduced to a facade, as the Collective Parliament is responsible for the administration and executive powers pertaining to the nation. The ruling Monarch, however, still retains the power to declare war or ceasefire at his/her choosing, and can personally command any element of the TTF at will. The current Monarch is Queen Ariel I, daughter of the late King Fitzroy IV. The Collective Parliament Torhill itself is run from the capital city, Wexhall, by an elected Parliament and a Prime Minister. The Collective Parliament is divided into the House of Lords and the House of Landsmen, with the Prime Minister considered a seperate entity, and all three have the right to veto any bill being considered before the Collective. The Parliament is run as part of a Constitutional Monarchy, with the Queen having the fourth veto, and is elected through the political party system. At present, the Convention Party, headed by Prime Minister Jonathan J. Noble, holds power, but the Conservative Party under Harold Cliff-Jones, 5th Earl of Duxley, has the support of many of the conservatively-minded nobles in the House of Lords. Other parties, such as the Liberals and the Independent Trust also exist, but play a lesser role in determining the nation's fate. Military For the TAA and ATW, see List of Torhill Military Aircraft Category:Nations Category:The Northwest Continent